Mai's Baby
by Llamas12123
Summary: When Mai begins acting strangely, Toph investigates, and soon finds out that Mai is pregnant! Join he gang on this crazy roller coaster ride in this crazy fanfic. Includes Sokka-Suki, Kataang, and Zuko-Mai. (If anyone could tell me the couple names that would be great!) post-war
1. Chapter 1

Well hello my sweet angel faces. It's me and I can't fall asleap and this story popped into my mind. And I'm doing this on a phone because if I was caught on my laptop this late... I would loose my new phone that I wanted so bad. So your going to have to deal with a few simple mistakes. Like if love turns out like live, DEAL WITH IT.

So it was just a normal day in Ba-sing-se when the news broke out. And it all started with waffles...

Mai walked out of the kitchen in a abnormally happy mood. It was acctualy scary.

Katara and Aang, the new happiest couple in the whole universe where way to busy to notice over their quiet chatting, witch stopped every few minuets so Aang could peck Katara on the lips. Aang wanted to make up for all of those times he wanted to kiss her, but was to scared to try.

Sokka, who was busy with Iroh trying to make waffles, only noticed a tiny bit.

"Someone seems happy today." He laughed as he glanced at Mai, who was now slightly less happy Sokka had teased her.

Aang and Katara quickly broke apart from a sweet kiss to see this amazing feat. Mai was... Happy?

That was when Mai's new husband Zuko walked in the door. He had on his new robes that Mai thought looked incredibly handsome. She also loved the few loose hairs that dangled on his forehead when he put his hair up in the style he wore when he lived in the fire nation palace.

"Morning Mai." He greeted her. He smiled and slipped his hands around her waist.

"Why does the world love to give me oggies right before a meal?" Sokka shouted at the sky.

Iroh chuckled at Sokka's complaint to the sky and continued making the waffles, glancing at the recipe book every now and then.

"The world does seem incredibly romantic today." Toph spoke with little emotion, resembling how Mai acted everyday but today.

Aang and Katara looked at each other, knowing Toph was also referring to them, and blushed.

"You guys know I can tell what's going on anywhere in this house at all times right?" Toph asked with a strange smirk. She glanced over at Zuko and Mai. "Two weeks ago. About 11:00 P.M." She snickered.

Mai and Zuko instantly turned 3 shades of red and changed the subject.

"Uhh, so uncle," The young firelord stammered. "what kind of waffles are you making?" He asked, knowing it was a dumb and stupid way to change the subject.

"Ohh, only the finest waffles anyone has ever tasted. The recipe was passed down by my grandfather. Not the firelord, but the other one who wasn't a phyco who started a war." He talked aimlessly about his waffles for a few more minuets until a loud ding filled the room.

"Mmm, food!" Sokka whispered, leaning his head into the oven. Iroh smacked him with an oven mitt to keep drool off of his prized waffles.

"Ooo! When are we eating?" Suki cheerfully exclaimed as she emerged from a room at the end of the hall.

"About 5 minuets. Everybody sit down!" Iroh called in his deep voice.

Everyone quickly got to the table... Obviously sitting next to there girlfriend or boyfriend. Aang was next to Katara, Sokka was next to Suki, Zuko and Mai, it was a odd circle. Lets just put it that way.

The second everyone sat down, Mai began to scarf down her waffles faster than Sokka. Everyone gawked at Mai. She usually ate like a bird! And she was 4 minuets into her meal, and 4 waffles down.

"You go girl!" Suki joked.

"After that, Mai began to slow down. She looked around the table to see everyone else's progress. Aang had eaten most of a waffle and was now eating his fruit. He then gave his bacon to Sokka, who greedily accepted it. Katara also ate like a bird and had barely finished anything, where, apposed to Ihro who was practically finished. Everyone else looked around half done. With their first serving...

"Hey Mai, can I talk to you for a second after breakfast?" Toph asked, playing with her diced peaches.

"Oh, sure." She nervously replied. Almost knowing what she wanted.

Then it hit her. That nauseous feeling she had a few days ago. She knew she would throw up, and she needed a bathroom. Quick.

"Excuse me." She said, clenching her stomach and leaving he table. She walked at a normal pace around the corner, but ran as soon as she was out of sight from the rest of the gang. She kneeled over the toilet waiting for breakfast to make a reappearance. And when it did, it was not pleasant. It was gross.

After about 2 minuets without air, Mai finally felt better. She walked out to Katara helping Suki clean the dishes. Toph motioned her from the corner into her bedroom.

When they where alone, Toph asked the question she was expecting to hear.

"Are you pregnant?" She aquwardly asked.

"Why would you assume I was pregnant?" She asked Tohp, trying to cover up the emotions she hid. Like always.

"Because I could feel, and I know this sounds creepy, I could feel you doing 'it' with Zuko. Then you scarf down half our food, then barf it all up."

"Ok." She admitted, knowing Toph could tell if she was lying.

"Does Zuko know?" She eagerly asked.

"Yea. I told him a few days ago. I thought he would be mad or confused or whatever, but he acctuly seemed happy about it.

"That's great. So when are you telling everyone else?"

Ok... So tell me if you like it, and if I should post more. Sorry it's short.


	2. Chapter 2

Woah, I post That at like midnight, then I check my email 12 hours later in science class, and I have so much response! I swear, you guys get up early. Because I checked my email at 6... Nothing. Then like I said, in 7th hour, at 12:00... I HAVE REVIEWS? I'm acctualy on a school bus writing this BTW...

"Well, I'm thinking of telling everyone tonight. At dinner." Mai said i. Her usual gloomy tone.

"Goodbye happy Mai. It was nice while it lasted." Tohp joked.

"Ha ha. Shut up." Mai growled as she left the room. It looked like it did before breakfast, Sokka looking for more food, Iroh making his famous jasmine tea, Aang and Katara talking, but stooping every once and a while to make out.

"Mai? Can we talk?" A voice said from another room. Turning around, she found Zuko staring at her.

"Oh great. Another 'chat' about...yea..." She emotionlessly spoke, flowing Zuko into the bedroom they shared as everyone glared at them as they walked away, as if they knew something that was important was being kept from them.

As they walked into the bedroom with the large king bed and silk bead spread and pillows. She just laid down on them with Zuko.

"I just wanted to know if your ok. Your mood is... Different, and your throwing up after you completely obliterate our food supply. I get the part where it's just normal pregnancy side effects, but it just doesn't seem like 'you'" Zuko asked, obviously concerned for his wife.

"Zuko," she said while taking his cheek in her hand. "It's still me, and it always will be. I won't try to change, but my hormones do what my hormones do and I can't stop them." She finished in her usual emotionless voice.

"Well, if you won't try to change..." Zuko said with a smile as he leaned in to kiss his new wife. Take that back, his new pregnant wife.

COUPLE POV's

KATAANG

Katara had her head laying on Aang's chest, as they both laid on he couch together. Every few minuets, Katara would snuggle closer, and Aang would pull her closer. Even when they couldn't get closer, they tried anyway. She looked up into Aang's big grey eyes that made her insides melt. They where looking at her like usual, and this time Katara was looking back. She knew she needed to kiss him, and Aang had the same idea. At the same time they came together and shared a rather romantic kiss.

SOKKA+SIUKI (can't remember the name)

"Get out of the pantry." Suki said as she walked by, not looking up from whatever she was reading. Then she felt arms twist around her like a snake. She turned her head, finding Sokka staring at her.

"I'll punch you again if you try to kiss me. Like I did in the fire nation prison." She joked.

"Well you DID kiss me, after I took the mask off." He admitted.

"Hey, I heard that Ty Lee girl call you cute." She suddenly blurted out.

"Can I help these good looks?" He asked while smoothing his hair back.

"Yea. Just get up and leave yourself like that." She joked.

"Uhh, your one to talk Ms. Let-Momo-do-her-makeup." Sokka said in the most serious tone he could fit into the conversation.

"Hey. I was bored and I wanted to know what the knew!" She snapped.

"Don't snap at me." Sokka playfully joked. He walked up and kissed her, until he was interrupted by a loud shout of the word "OOGIES!" Which they thought was good payback from all the times I had done it to them. And he had to admit, it wasn't fun.

K sparkle bears, Emma is off a bus and its now like midnight again. So I hope you enjoy a short chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey girl. Hey. Hey. So without further ado, here is chapter 3.

Mai was preparing to tell the gang about her little secret, but was nervous. She was allowed to get married at 15, and she got married at 16, but most women waited until their mid twenties to have children. She wasn't even 17! She was just afraid of what they would think of her, being so young and all.

"So, do I need to help you?" A curious Zuko asked from around the corner.

"Help me with what?" Mai asked, slightly irritated. She wished the world could just get it right. Do what she wanted it to do.

"You know, announce the...baby?" He whispered in the quietest tone.

"Well I would like it if you could be there. You don't need to say everything for me. I can do that part myself." She tried to explain without showing her emotions. Her personality, was no personality, and she intended on keeping it that way.

"So, just stand there like an idiot who has no idea what's going on?" Zuko asked about ten times more confused.

"Just hold my hand or something. Like they always do in books and stuff." She said, without a trace of anything in her voice. She left the room to get away from everyone. Meaning Zuko.

She sat there thinking about her baby, and how it would turn out. Would it be allergic to anything? Would it be a firebender like Zuko? Would they become firelord? And the big question, boy or girl? She would eventually find all of this out soon enough, but right now she needed to worry about talking to family and friends.

About 3 hours later, the smell of noodles and a delicious sauce had filled the air. She took in a deep breath so she could smell the fantastic aroma. It made her hungry, yet sick to her stomach, like she wanted to throw up.

Soon, it was time for dinner, and the table was set. Everyone was sitting in the same spots they where sitting in that morning.

"So, anything new?" Sokka questioned, attempting to break the silence.

Toph kicked Mai rather hard in the foot, sing along she should tell everyone now, not later.

"Actually," Mai said, grabbing Zuko and gathering up all of her courage. "This may sound shocking, or 'too soon' but it is extremely important. I recently found out I was pregnant." They words just flowed right out of my mouth. Quickly, like a river.

The whole room was silent. Until Katara decided to fix an Awkward moment.

"That's great! How longs have you been pregnant?" She asked politely. I looked around and noticed Katara wasn't the only one who wanted to know.

"About 2 weeks." I was still unsure, but according to Toph, who was grinning in happiness, pointed out this morning.

"Boy or girl?" Sokka asked.

"We don't exactly know yet. We are going to need your help to pick out names.

Hey guys, what do you think? Sorry it's short, I just ft like I needed to update. And I need, hey guess what? More baby name ideas! Just send me a review! I read them all and take them all into consideration!


End file.
